Uncomfortable
by Neopuff
Summary: Holix :: Holiday sees Six with another woman. Awkwardness ensues. Short but sweet!


She wouldn't stop talking. This woman he just saved from an EVO - that's _all _he did, that's what he did every day, can she stop being so excited about it? - was following him around and talking nonstop about thanking him with...something - he wasn't really listening.

As they reached his office, Six turned around and held a hand up to her face. "Look, Miss..."

She blinked at him slowly before putting a hand on her cheek in embarrassment. "Oh! God, I'm so sorry, so stupid, sorry! Katherine Smith," she held out her hand. "I'm an elementary school teacher from-"

"Miss Smith," he interrupted rudely, and not caring. "It's good that you're safe. I'm glad you're thankful. But I really have work to do, so if you could..."

She looked embarrassed again. Exasperated, she replied, "Oh, please, Agent Six...if I could just repay you _somehow!_"

"That's really unnecessar-"

"_Please!_ Anything! If I could just buy you dinner...maybe just get you a coffee..." She tried her hardest not to act flirtatious, but Six wasn't buying it. He wasn't this woman's biggest fan, but she seemed to have more on her mind than just paying him back for what he'd done.

Six sighed inwardly and choked out his next words. "...I...suppose, if you want to..._that_ much...we can..." He stopped talking at the sound of footsteps down the hall, and turned his head.

The next move was unexpected. Miss Smith, in the excitement of his acceptance, shouted out her thanks and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips towards hers. Six didn't have time to react and immediately froze up at the physical contact.

Down the hall, Dr. Holiday had started saying something to Six, but as soon as she looked up, the clipboard she was holding fell to the floor with a few clanks and her eyes widened.

Katherine pushed away from Six, embarrassed of what she'd done, and Six awkwardly looked up at Holiday, who was looking everywhere but at them. She was blinking rapidly and obviously blushing.

"I-I um...s-sorry, I'll just, um..." She quickly reached down and picked up her clipboard with one hand, while pushing her bangs behind her ear with the other. "I-I'll come back, um, later, then..."

And with that, she zoomed back down the hallway the way she came, before Six could even register what was going on. As soon as it hit, he shoved Katherine off of him and started after the doctor. "_Holiday!_"

Katherine smacked herself on the head uncomfortably. "Ugh! Stupid! Stupid!"

* * *

As soon as he caught up to her, Six shouted her name again, and Holiday instinctively looked back at him before turning away again.

"Um, y-yes, Six?" She berated herself repeatedly for sounding so nervous. So she caught him with a woman, that wasn't a crime and he wasn't hers so she had no right to be all jumpy! She took a breath and turned her head, giving her a view of her profile. "Do you need something?"

He watched her reaction change from flustered to normal, and suddenly remembered that they were _not_ in a relationship and he didn't have any reason to explain himself. However... "I just...I wanted to clarify that _she_ kissed _me_ and she doesn't mean anything to me."

She blinked twice before turning back away from him, blushing slightly. "Well, that's...um," brushing her hair back again, she felt more composed after his confession and gripped the clipboard tighter to her chest. "That's interesting, Six, but really doesn't have anything to do with me."

Six felt a blush creeping up his neck at her response, and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Right. I just...wanted to say that."

She couldn't help herself but look up at him, immediately after looking away shyly. This had officially been the most awkward moment of their professional relationship. _Professional_. But she asked anyway.

"_Nothing_?"

Six looked at her and the blush went away; comfortable that this situation was resolved without too much awkwardness. "Nothing."

Holiday gave the wall opposite of Six a warm smile and started walking away. "Well, then, _Agent_, you should probably go explain that to her."

He smirked at her retreating figure. "Right. I'll go do that."

* * *

Random I know I know but the idea was stuck in my head. I can see Holix having angry crazy jealousy or subtle awkward jealousy and both are fab but I rarely see the latter so here ya go haha

ALSO SORRY ITS SHORT I just wanna keep the holix flowing forever D: Besides in RPs haha I've got other Holix fics coming and this summer I WILL finish all my Pokémon fics! Promise :)


End file.
